


Pasta, With A Side Of Barry

by JanuaryEmbersxo9



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanuaryEmbersxo9/pseuds/JanuaryEmbersxo9
Summary: Barry Berkman as your adorable husband.
Relationships: Barry Berkman/Reader, Bill Hader/You
Kudos: 9





	Pasta, With A Side Of Barry

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little scene specifically for a friend but you can still imagine it's you ;)

“I’m back, and I got the bread!” Barry said, as he entered the front door.

He placed the garlic bread on the counter and came over to where you were, in the kitchen, standing over a boiling pot of water filled with noodles. Before you could reply, Barry spoke.

“And yes, I made sure it was gluten free.”

You smiled and leaned over to peck the corner of his mouth. “Thanks, babe.”

Barry leaned against the counter and openly stared at you. He watched as you moved around the kitchen with ease, strutting around in your tight blue jeans. 

“What?” You grinned as you caught him checking out your ass.

He flashed a soft, sexy smile, knowing that you caught him looking. Although, he wasn’t exactly trying to hide his attraction to his own wife.

“Do you need help with anything?”

“No, I got it.” you sighed. “The food should be ready soon.”

“I told you we could’ve gone out to dinner instead.”

“No, I wanted to do this. Sharing a nice, quiet meal at home with my husband is my ideal night.”

Barry moved a little closer to you. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

You smiled but rolled your eyes.

“No, I mean it.” His hands encircled your waist as you felt his hard chest against your back. “I don’t think I tell you that enough but you really are. I’m so lucky to have you.” he breathed against your neck.

A shiver ran down your spine from the sensation. 

When he traced his hand along your bare arm, his fingertips barely grazing your skin, it caused you to break out in goosebumps.

You turned around, running your hands up his chest until they settled on his broad shoulders. “What exactly are you trying to do here?”

“Nothing,” he played innocent. “I’m just telling you how I feel. You know how hard that used to be for me, but now I feel like it’s so easy.”

You did remember how things used to be with Barry. It definitely wasn’t always this easy. Quite frankly, it was a mess.

You met Barry a few years ago and he was not in a good headspace. He was spiraling from all of the toxic people around him, mainly Fuches’ bitch ass. You knew about his “side job” as a hitman and all the horrible consequences that followed from that but you accepted him for who he was, the love of your life.

Thankfully, he left that life behind him and was now focusing on his acting career and being the best husband he could be.

“It’s not just because of me, I mean, you really made an effort to change.” 

He thought it over for a moment, “No, it’s because of you.” He leaned down to nibble on your neck.

“Barry,” you giggled. “as much as I’m enjoying this I gotta finish dinner.”

He held on tighter and mumbled something against your skin. He not so subtly reached down to cup one of your ass cheeks.  
“Babe!” you squealed. “The noodles are going to over boil, let me go!”

He finally left you alone to tend to the spaghetti but not without tapping you on the behind.

“I’m gonna go freshen up,” he announced before walking towards the bedroom.

“Babe?” you called. “Can you wear that burgundy shirt that I like? It’s a good look on you.”

He turned around, displaying a shy smile before winking. “You got it, sweetheart.”

“Whew,” you fanned yourself once he left the room. You didn’t know if you were hot from the stove or from Barry; most likely the latter. Either way, you knew tonight would be a good night.


End file.
